<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【托雷基亚X希卡利】黑曼巴 by Chenyijia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602896">【托雷基亚X希卡利】黑曼巴</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia'>Chenyijia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenyijia/pseuds/Chenyijia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>无脑搞黄色，托雷在小黑屋直播调教凌辱阿光<br/>后续请看《幸运儿》</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ultraman Tregear/Ultraman Hikari, 托雷基亚/希卡利</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【托雷基亚X希卡利】黑曼巴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>希卡利是被水泼醒的。</p><p>他记得他昏迷之前，正在一个偏远行星收集少见的实验材料，在不小心踩到某种释放毒气的植物后被喷了一脸黑气，胸前的计时器就开始闪了，接着眼前一黑晕了过去。</p><p>再次醒来，就是这样的场景：一间封闭的屋子。</p><p>双手双脚都被捆住，身体成一个大字型绑在金属制的刑架上。希卡利试图用力挣脱，但是失败了，发觉在这件屋子里根本施展不出来自己的力量。</p><p>托雷基亚迈着优雅的步伐从托雷拉门扉里出现：“啊呀啊呀，看我发现了什么有趣的东西。”</p><p>“托雷基亚？”</p><p>面前熟悉又陌生的声音确实是自己曾经的下属——托雷基亚。希卡利从地球回到光之国后，听说他背叛光明堕入黑暗，成为了贝利亚那样的邪恶奥特曼。</p><p>托雷基亚弯腰行了个绅士礼，而后贴近希卡利，几乎是面对面地说：“原来您还记得我，感谢您，我美丽英俊的长官大人。”</p><p>虽然震惊于昔日下属的现状，但是希卡利没有忘记正事。他皱起眉头，动了动自己的手臂，发现奥特之王赐予的骑士气息也不见了。回归光之国后，希卡利曾从几个后辈的嘴里陆陆续续听说过一些有关托雷基亚的“光荣事迹”，没想到这就遇到了。</p><p>虽然内心抱有一丝愧疚，认为托雷基亚的堕落至少自己也要负一定责任，但是现在身处劣势，显然不是感化对方的时候。</p><p>“托雷基亚，先放开我。”</p><p>“如果我不呢？”</p><p>“我不知道你有什么目的，但如果你——”</p><p>“目的？哈哈哈哈哈！”托雷基亚像是听到了好笑的笑话一样，打断了他的话，指甲划过希卡利胸前的勋章，一脸无辜， “作为您曾经的下属，我能对长官您有什么目的呢？只是找您叙叙旧罢了。”</p><p>被绑住的希卡利当然不会蠢到相信托雷基亚的鬼话。他动了动手臂和腿，问：“喔？叙旧？就这么叙？”</p><p>“失礼了。”托雷基亚首先道歉，然后狠狠地锤在希卡利的肚子上，再次道歉，“不好意思。”</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>希卡利发出一声闷哼，腹部泛起阵阵绞痛。</p><p>“希卡利长官，您的名字就是‘光’呢，为什么还是堕入黑暗了？”托雷基亚双手捧住希卡利的脸，问，“又是什么把你从黑暗里拉出去了？”</p><p>希卡利盯着托雷基亚猩红的眼灯，坚定而认真地说：“是友情，是与伙伴以及与人类的牵绊。”</p><p>托雷基亚顿觉无趣，在希卡利脸上拍了两下，不疼，但如同对待宠物一样的手法侮辱性极强。</p><p>“真是无聊的答案。牵绊、牵绊，我都要吐了。”他一边来回踱步一边自顾自地说着，“有名的剑客、梦比优斯的搭档、拯救地球、加入宇宙警备队、成为奥特兄弟的一员、发明一些有趣的小玩意儿……我在偏远星球流浪时都能听到您的传闻，我的亲爱的长官。”</p><p>他在希卡利因被绑在而无法自由活动的手背上亲了一口。</p><p>希卡利想，他是真的疯了。看着眼前这个疯子，怎么也无法联想到，那个被自己夸奖都会羞涩的下属。</p><p>“尽管您现在也很美丽，但我还是觉得阿柏被毁灭后哀嚎的您更加有魅力一些，当年匆匆一眼，我就再也忘不掉了。”</p><p>听他提起行星阿柏，希卡利攥紧了拳头。</p><p>“好可怕，好可怕，这么凶的眼神，好害怕。”托雷基亚捂着胸口，一副被伤害的样子，“您给的那一剑，直到现在都隐隐作痛呢。”</p><p>“你到底想做什么？”骑士气息不在身边，身体能量像是被封闭了，无法向外界发送奥特签名，被大字型绑着不能活动，跟一个疯子共处一室。失控的现状令科学家束手无策。</p><p>“希卡利，希卡利，希卡利。光明啊光明。越是洁净就越容易染上污秽。”</p><p>托雷基亚自言自语着，食指轻浮地在扫过他好看的下颌，之后一路向下走去，顺着身体上银白色的花纹划过腹部，手指停在希卡利的两腿之间按了按，然后在他的耳边说：“我想弄脏你。”</p><p>“我看你真是疯了。”希卡利努力克制，可他的阴茎还是从生殖腔里弹了出来，这是不可控的。</p><p>托雷基亚的手绕过阴茎，摸向更里面，说：“长官，这是你的加班时间，好好享受。”</p><p>正常人无法理解最好也不要理解托雷基亚。</p><p>希卡利这么想着。</p><p>他看到托雷基亚在空中召唤出一个紫红色的圆形阵法，然后打起招呼来。</p><p>“大家，晚上好。我向你们展示一下我的新玩具——希卡利奥特曼。你们都认识他，不用我介绍了。他是我的前上司，总是逼我加班，可我是个不加班主义者。我想说的是，我该怎么玩弄他呢？”</p><p>“这是……？”</p><p>圆形阵法变成了方形屏幕，展示着室内的一切。</p><p>【我靠，一进来就这么劲爆？直接就硬起来了？】<br/>
【光姬身材太好了吧，我舔我舔我舔】<br/>
【+1】<br/>
【托雷基亚sama！让我做你的狗吧！！】</p><p>随着托雷基亚的响指，希卡利身后的刑架开始折叠变化，身体后倾，两腿被迫蜷起，近乎180°地展开，露出两腿间的私密部位。</p><p>希卡利拧起眉头看着自由拉伸随意变换的方形巨幕，这好像是什么直播间之类的东西，评论会变成弹幕飘过。</p><p>“好了，大家，请不要忽略我的问题。我要怎么玩弄他？希望你们能给点有用的建议。”</p><p>镜头扫过一旁摆放着各式各样的情趣用品。</p><p>【yooooooooooo】<br/>
【主播太会玩了】<br/>
【直接操他啊等什么】<br/>
【直接操他+1】<br/>
【希卡利，你在哪里？！】<br/>
【玩弄懂吗？肯定要先调教一番的。】</p><p>希卡利敏锐地捕捉到弹幕里有一条不一样的消息，用口型说道：“我也不知道。”</p><p>【有内鬼，停止交易】<br/>
【他在打暗号！】</p><p>这该死的弹幕。</p><p>试图调用自身的能量，希卡利发觉一点力气也没了。这个房间太古怪了。</p><p>优雅的恶魔从一堆情趣用品中挑出一根鞭子，用力地抽打在希卡利的胸腹部。虽然用力很大，但特制的鞭子并不是以把人打得皮开肉绽为目的的，落在皮肤上是又疼又痒的感觉。</p><p>“不用担心，这是格里姆德单独开辟的空间，他们不可能找到的。那么，先把这个东西处理一下。”</p><p>“格里姆德？那个邪神？”</p><p>“长官真是什么都知道呢，但现在拜托你安静下来，因为我要开始我的工作了。”</p><p>托雷基亚用眼罩把希卡利的眼睛蒙上，接着在希卡利的阴茎上挤出了一大坨润滑液。冰冷滑腻的液体落在上面让它有些萎靡，但很快就随着托雷基亚的套弄硬挺起来。</p><p>“唔。”</p><p>视线被阻碍，放大了身体其余的感官。滑腻的声音，以及两腿之间身体最脆弱的部分被人掌控的快感，让希卡利感到羞耻。</p><p>【托雷基亚，你快放了希卡利】<br/>
【我要杀了你】<br/>
【你想要什么，我们可以答应你，你放开希卡利】<br/>
【前面是光姬亲友吗？】<br/>
【prprprpr，是过激单推也说不定】<br/>
【他的阴茎好大啊，好涩，我可以】<br/>
【ky给爷爬，看不出来这里是希右向直播间吗？要发骚就滚回你家让你爹日你去】<br/>
【 T_T 光姬隐忍的表情太想让人狠狠虐待了，这是我可以免费看的内容吗】</p><p>“我当然不会忘记投放到光之国啦，你的搭档和小伙伴们在直播间里看着你呢，希卡利长官。”</p><p>“你……！”</p><p>往希卡利嘴里塞了个口球后，托雷基亚一手在他的柱身套弄，一手用指甲划过他的冠状沟，接着拇指不断摩擦起敏感的龟头。阴茎主人浑身一震，并射出乳白色的精液后。托雷基亚把精液抹在希卡利的胸口，轻笑，继续提醒：“长官，你的所有反应他们都能看得清清楚楚喔。”</p><p>他拿出一根细长的红色缎带，环过希卡利的细腰，把射过一轮有些疲软的阴茎绑在小腹处。缎带轻轻勒进在冠状沟，托雷基亚调皮地在那上面打了个蝴蝶结。</p><p>【托雷基亚你这个狗杂种。】</p><p>“啊呀呀，亲友团不要那么激动，等我玩儿腻了会把他放走的。”他冲着镜头露出一个绅士的微笑。</p><p>至于放在哪儿，这可就说不准了。</p><p>【超人阿光，永远的神，太诱人了】<br/>
【光姬的腰不是腰，是杀人的刀】<br/>
【托雷基亚sama，放过阿光吧，有什么冲着我来，求你用力踩我】<br/>
【一人血书把前面的抖m踢出去】<br/>
【二人血书】<br/>
【+1】</p><p>希卡利因为射精而喘息着。托雷基亚从他的阴茎根部向下，摸索到他两腿间深处，寻找那个更隐蔽的存在，不一会就打开了希卡利的身体。</p><p>希卡利剧烈挣扎起来，金属材质的刑架发出清脆的响声。</p><p>“不要试图挣扎了喔，希卡利长官。你越挣扎，我越不想放你离开。”</p><p>像吐信子的黑曼巴。</p><p>一根黑色手指戳进希卡利紧致干涩的腔口，金色的指甲划在娇嫩的内壁上，带来些许疼痛。</p><p>内壁为了减缓自身痛苦开始自动分泌出粘腻的液体，但这液体同时也方便了入侵者的侵略性为。托雷基亚在他体内勾了勾手指，也不知无意间蹭到了哪个敏感点，希卡利抖了一下，生殖腔里的粘液更多了。</p><p>“好紧啊，长官还是第一次吗？大概不是吧，处子怎么会这么淫荡这么多水？”托雷基亚颠倒黑白地说着。</p><p>希卡利的身体再度升起反应，阴茎又一次硬挺起来。他目前为止的漫长人生里，大部分时间都在科技局的实验室里度过。作为科学家不可能不懂原始性交的相关知识，只是希卡利认为，比起书上描述的快感，有更多更重要的真理需要他去追寻。万万没想到，初次触碰到禁忌的性欲，敏感的身体瞬间溃不成军。</p><p>托雷基亚掀开了他的眼罩，希卡利眼神迷离地看向屏幕。自己嘴里含着口球，双腿被迫大开着，腰间绑着勃起的阴茎，上面甚至还有个蝴蝶结，而生殖腔里，一根黑色手指正在进出着，带出流出晶莹的液体。</p><p>【光姬看镜头了诶，表情好可爱❤❤】<br/>
【他又勃起了诶，难道是猛1体质吗hh】<br/>
【ky给爷爬出去，爷都说倦了】<br/>
【看不见穴里分泌的骚水吗？诱受骚0还差不多】<br/>
【蓝族出美人啊www】<br/>
【只是摸一摸生殖腔入口就又硬了，好敏感】</p><p>完全束手无策的希卡利放弃了动作。他根本猜不透托雷基亚的想法，也许真的如托雷基亚所说，只是因为从前加班而想羞辱他。</p><p>这么想来，还是不要抵抗比较好，先装做温顺，再寻找离开的办法。</p><p>希卡利的身体逐渐放松下来，托雷基亚取出他嘴里沾满唾液的口球，说：“嗯？已经放弃抵抗了吗？”</p><p>“抵抗也没用，不是吗？”</p><p>托雷基亚轻笑一声，又挤进去一根手指，逐渐食髓知味的腔体很好的接纳了，希卡利的意识也跟着不再那么抗拒体内的异物。</p><p>虽然有点小羞耻，但是科学家很快转变思维，把这淫乱的行为与最普通最常见的实验画起等号，只是实验对象不是别人是自己而已。这么想着，那点小羞耻也被抛到天边了。</p><p>“嗯啊……”难以自持的微弱呻吟从他嘴里漏出，浑身都是不自知的诱人。</p><p>【真骚】<br/>
【我家猫都被他叫发情了，操】<br/>
【不要羞辱阿光了，人家只是实验室宅男不经摸罢了】</p><p>“我从一个地球人那搞来了一些小玩意。长官你在地球的时候，有用过它抚慰自己吗？”托雷基亚拿出一大把跳蛋，挑出一个来，抵在希卡利泛着水光的肉缝处摩擦。镜头对着给了个特写。</p><p>“这是什么？”希卡利感受着在私处研磨的光滑圆润的东西，问道。</p><p>“跳蛋，说是助兴用的，拜托您亲身试用一下了。”</p><p>【想直接快进到托雷桑和光姬本垒打】<br/>
【太坏了，把阿光的腿掰开给特写镜头，你们这群人没有底线的啊，拜托稍微让一让，让我也康康】<br/>
【他的小穴真好看，粉粉嫩嫩的】<br/>
【托总托总，俺想看希卡利长官表演个下蛋，哦内该QAQ】<br/>
【我也想康！！】<br/>
【托雷基亚，玩完之后把他打包寄给我，我用二百个杰顿娘跟你换】</p><p>托雷基亚并没有因为希卡利的温顺和不反抗而放松警惕，更加过分地试探着。</p><p>“噗呲。”跳蛋就着淫液进入希卡利的身体里。</p><p>生殖腔里的穴肉包裹住跳蛋，希卡利认真又好奇地感知体内异物光滑圆润的形状，体悟生殖腔内存在异物的感受。甬道无师自通一般，夹紧了跳蛋。</p><p>他是个大胆、聪明、勇敢又乐于尝试的科学家。</p><p>腰腹发力，向下排，把跳蛋往外推去，再收紧臀部，把跳蛋收回来，反复几次。他发现，这种摩擦行为，确实会带来一定的快感。他一脸严谨，就像在实验室里做试验一般，如果能忽略掉他脸上的潮红。</p><p>于是在旁观的托雷基亚以及观众眼里，就是：希卡利主动蠕动起小穴里的媚肉，吞吐着粉红色的跳蛋，跳蛋被推出又被吸进去，在穴口处进进出出地滑动着。明明身体做着如此下流淫荡的举动，本尊却一脸冷漠。</p><p>【对不起我走了，出去找个星际妓女爽一爽】<br/>
【好辣，幻肢硬了】<br/>
【好骚好骚好骚好骚好骚】<br/>
【太会吸了吧，托雷桑胯间也鼓起大包了】<br/>
【谢谢主播太太，我射了】<br/>
【没想到平日里一本正经的希卡利老师这么淫乱，下次上他的课我可以在课桌底下手淫了】<br/>
【好 学 生】<br/>
【真怂，能不能有点出息直接强奸他】<br/>
【因为这里都是匿名，所以才有傻逼口嗨吧，现实中你们敢操他吗？惹能单手举贝鸟的奥特曼干啥？loser操不起希卡利，还嘲讽考上光之国大学的学生怂，xswl】<br/>
【咱们换个思路，迷奸应该行得通】<br/>
【你们闭嘴吧！太过分了！希卡利你还好吗？】</p><p>“嗯啊……”希卡利不知不觉间像上瘾了一样，闭着眼灯，用生殖腔不断重复着这样的动作。内壁的穴肉被摩擦着带来电流般的舒爽，穴口不断吐出淫液，顺着屁股缝一滴一滴快速地往下流。</p><p>“自我娱乐的游戏结束了，我的长官。”</p><p>前下属用手指将跳蛋推进希卡利身体的更深处，接着拿出更多的跳蛋，都是在希卡利穴口上蹭了蹭淫液就推了进去。</p><p>一颗又一颗，直到从腔口都能看到媚肉包裹着跳蛋不断吸吮，再也放不下别的。</p><p>被填满了……这种难以言喻的体验……</p><p>希卡利抬起腰，准备重复刚才的步骤。可是托雷基亚不会给他这个机会，一只手覆上他胯间肉丘，一只手灵活地打开了所有跳蛋的旋钮，拧到最大功率的震动，说：“希卡利长官，大科学家，好好感受你体内这些跳动的小发明吧。”</p><p>一时间，生殖腔内所有的跳蛋都跳动起来，甬道内的每一个颗粒、每一条褶皱、每一个敏感点都被剧烈的震动波及到。希卡利被这巨大的快感冲击，张着嘴却什么也说不出来，唯一没有被束缚的腰肢高高抬起，双拳紧握，大腿颤抖着。</p><p>托雷基亚的手能挡住跳蛋不出来，但挡不住液态物体。淫液喷在他的手掌，大量的液体沿着指缝指尖滑落，形成一条淫乱的直线滴落。</p><p>【高潮 X 1】<br/>
【真的好会吸啊，那么多水，好想操他】<br/>
【托爷您找个瓶子接住吧，希卡利奥特曼潮吹喷的骚水绝对能卖个大价钱www，反正我一定会买】<br/>
【你们还有空闲的手打字？？？】<br/>
【就这么潮吹了呢，淫乱的希卡利】</p><p>腔内快要化成水的穴肉疯狂地涌动，搅吸体内震动的跳蛋。</p><p>希卡利的结实细腰在空中保持相对静止的挺起，足足有五十多秒的时间，之后大幅度的剧烈抖动两下，便重重落了下去。没有被关闭的跳蛋们依然尽职尽责在水润的小穴里跳动着震动着，不断刺激高潮后敏感的身体。</p><p>“哈……啊嗯……呃……”</p><p>他终于发出声音了，脸上露出痛苦的表情，整个人又不可抑制地抽搐起来，腰肢不断抬起又落下向后拱起，摇晃着臀部，拳头紧握，手腕和脚腕大力活动着，试图逃离灭顶的快感，本能地在刑架上拼命挣扎起来，金属刑架发出“哐哐哐”的声音。</p><p>蓝族杰出的科学家带着哭腔求饶似的喊道：“放开我！啊呃！”</p><p>原本紧致的生殖腔好像被跳蛋给震舒展了。托雷基亚感受着手掌下蠕动的肉穴，觉得还能再塞些什么进去，于是把两根手指并拢插进去半截，抽插起来，拇指按住肉缝上面被冷落的肉蒂。</p><p>“嘶。”希卡利倒吸一口凉气，觉得生殖腔快要被震破了，又一次全身战栗地喷出了淫水。同时阴茎也发射出来，精液从小腹流下，再顺着腹股沟滑到生殖腔口，被托雷基亚的手指带了进去。</p><p>“啊嗯……放过我吧……求你、不要了，真的要破了……啊……”</p><p>【高潮 X 2】<br/>
【他被跳蛋操射了？看来下次去地球得多买点这类特产ww】<br/>
【骚货开始求饶了呢】<br/>
【坐等我点的下蛋环节】<br/>
【精液都进入自己生殖腔口了呢，希卡利酱会怀孕的吧会怀孕的吧会怀孕的吧】<br/>
【怀你妈，傻逼，生理课负分的小学生滚出去】<br/>
【什么时候下蛋什么时候下蛋什么时候下蛋】</p><p>托雷基亚看希卡利的样子差不多也到极限了，就一个一个关掉了跳蛋。随着跳蛋停止震动，希卡利的身体逐渐平静下来，浑身无力，任人摆布。他垂下头急促地喘气，嘴边流出一道银丝，只有胸膛剧烈地起伏。</p><p>折辱和玩弄就是这样的吗？</p><p>“长官，我的观众一直在等你下蛋呢，你准备好了吗？”托雷基亚坏笑着说。</p><p>什么下蛋？</p><p>高潮后头脑不清醒的希卡利不明白托雷基亚在说什么，他的眼灯下还挂着生理性泪水。</p><p>“把你生殖腔里的东西吐出来。”</p><p>托雷基亚抽出自己插在希卡利穴内的手指，一大股淫水失去了堵塞物，从希卡利的生殖腔里流出。接着，随着高潮后甬道无意识往外推的动作，最外面的跳蛋首先被排了出来，就像母鸡下蛋一样。</p><p>一颗一颗……</p><p>直到最深处的那颗跳蛋，希卡利怎么也排不出来，托雷基亚才拉着线把它扯出来。跳蛋快速划过甬道时蹭过了一个敏感点，希卡利的生殖腔又喷出一小股淫液，阴茎也冒出点点透明的液体。</p><p>再次给了一张一合的小穴一个特写。</p><p>【计数君呢？这是几次了？】<br/>
【呜呜呜，终于等到了】<br/>
【计数君已阵亡，阿光是水做的吧，太能喷了】<br/>
【虽然不能录屏，但我用另一个手机拍下了阿光潮吹时的表情！太可爱了】<br/>
【我他妈直接射爆！】<br/>
【太色了太色了，阿光亲妈粉心脏骤停】<br/>
【托雷基亚sama！看我，我也能下蛋！我想天天为你下蛋！】<br/>
【你妈的，这房间没房管吗？能不能把前面的票出去!】</p><p>“看来大家都对你潮吹的次数很感兴趣呢长官，这样好了，你高潮一次，我就用笔在你大腿上画一笔，写'正'字计数，你觉得怎么样？”</p><p>托雷基亚解开了希卡利身上的束缚，当然，除了绑着阴茎的缎带。</p><p>浑身无力的希卡利一瞬间倒在地上昏死过去，托雷基亚伸出一只手按在他闪红灯的计时器上，将自己的力量传送过去，又拿出一支催情与干扰思维功能的药物打在希卡利身上。</p><p>很快，希卡利的灯不闪了，但停在红灯的状态，身上银白色条纹外生出一条黑色的细纹。</p><p>【真·本子情节】<br/>
【爷最爱的恶堕环节】<br/>
【魔法少女恶堕也需要触手或者轮奸什么的，希卡利只是用了下跳蛋就恶堕了，好脆弱呢www】</p><p>希卡利的体力稍微恢复了一些，他对托雷基亚说：“你、你玩够了吧？”</p><p>“还早得很呢。”托雷基亚踱步到一旁的沙发上坐下，翘着二郎腿，冲着希卡利勾勾手指，微笑着命令，“爬过来。”</p><p>害怕他继续对自己施以那样的酷刑，希卡利只好手脚并用，爬到他的面前站起来，接着被托雷基亚一脚揣在腹部，飞出去滚了几圈撞在墙壁上。</p><p>“唔。”希卡利痛苦地捂住了腹部。</p><p>托雷基亚如同高高在上的王者，活动着手指，冷漠地说：“我有允许你站起来吗？重新爬过来。”</p><p>希卡利没有办法，只得屈辱地重新爬回去，在托雷基亚面前停下保持跪爬的姿势。</p><p>托雷基亚用脚挑起他的下巴，看着他愤怒的眼神，反倒笑了笑，又是一脚揣在希卡利的肩膀上。而后他岔开双腿，摸着自己裆部鼓起的大包，对着倒地的希卡利勾勾手，说，“过来。”</p><p>希卡利不敢再忤逆托雷基亚的意思，否则不知道又会用什么手段折磨他。他爬过去，像动物一样爬到托雷基亚的脚尖处停下。</p><p>“再过来点。”托雷基亚指了指自己的胯下，“跪着分开你的腿。”</p><p>希卡利又往前挪了挪，照他说的做。</p><p>【看来是真的坏掉了，就连被踹，肉缝也在往外冒水】<br/>
【托雷基亚桑好凶，怕怕QAQ】<br/>
【tlgy,yyds】<br/>
【整个直播间只有我一个人心疼希卡利吗？】<br/>
【你不是一个人，但我更想看他被凌虐】<br/>
【+1】<br/>
【+10010】</p><p>托雷基亚伸手，把希卡利的脸按在自己的裆部，巨大的阴茎弹出，拍打在对方脸上。然后揪起对方后脑处背鳍，威胁道：“好好含着，直到我射出来为止，敢磕到它一下，我就把你的牙齿全部拔光。”</p><p>敏感的背鳍被人狠狠揪起，希卡利打了个激灵。只得照做，张口含住托雷基亚的阴茎，小心翼翼地，用舌头讨好它。</p><p>【含鸡巴的样子好可爱，怜爱了】<br/>
【口活儿不咋地的样子】<br/>
【他这是一次做口交吧？】<br/>
【看情况是的】</p><p>希卡利艰难地吞吐阴茎的前端部分，还有大半在外面。考虑到他的嘴巴还是处，托雷基亚用脚玩弄着希卡利的穴，发达慈悲地允许他用手帮忙。</p><p>为了早点摆脱折磨，希卡利很卖力地吞吐着托雷基亚的阴茎，用手抚慰着自己吞不下的地方。他是个聪明人，很快就领会到了口交的要领。在他舌头发酸、下巴快脱臼的时候，托雷基亚按住了他的头，全根进入他的嘴巴，射在了他的嘴里。</p><p>恶心的感觉袭来，希卡利不由得咳了几声。托雷基亚捏着他的背鳍，命令他咽下去。</p><p>不想再受折磨，所以他乖乖地听话了。</p><p>“咕嘟。”</p><p>“好孩子。”</p><p>之前的一切并没有突破他的心理防线，但托雷基亚这句“好孩子”的夸奖隐约让那条防线出现裂痕。明明他才是前辈，现在却被压制得一点办法都没有，还需要用讨好对方的方式来换取自由……从肩负重担、备受尊重的长官，到“好孩子”这个与他身份有巨大反差的角色转变，让希卡利内心生出畸形的快感。</p><p>【希卡利做什么事都很擅长】<br/>
【被夸好孩子的光姬好像害羞了www】<br/>
【可可爱爱QAQ】</p><p>“真是淫乱的孩子呐，”托雷基亚的脚尖点了点希卡利胯下的地面，那里是一滩水迹，“舔干净。”</p><p>希卡利为了早点离开，只得俯身伸出舌头舔干净。</p><p>“不错。”托雷基亚满意地拍拍手，刚释放的阴茎又一次挺立起来。他起身走到房间另一端，把一根肉色假阳具贴在地面上，倒上大量润滑液，然后命令希卡利爬过来，并且坐在阴茎上。</p><p>照顾到他是第一次，这个阴茎尺寸没有那么大。</p><p>镜头一直跟着希卡利的臀部，记录下他爬行时两瓣臀肉是如何运动，以及水汪汪的穴口是怎么吃下假阴茎的。</p><p>矜持的科学家先是颤抖着双腿，用自己的生殖腔口吞进假阴茎的顶部，接着慢慢上下活动，每次一点点，渐渐吞进更多，等全部吃下后，食髓知味地开始自己动起来，让假阴茎在生殖腔里进进出出，嘴里发出满意的“哼哼”声。</p><p>他眼中痛苦的折磨如今变成了甜美的蜜药。自尊心和羞耻心早就被肉体快感冲走了。</p><p>无法反抗就享受吧。</p><p>这么看来，希卡利好像确实有了一些微妙的变化。</p><p>那么，玩了这么久，也该进入正题了。</p><p>托雷基亚抓起希卡利的背鳍把他整个提上来，拽到墙边。</p><p>【两个蓝族美人太养眼了】<br/>
【QAQ好想舔一下希卡利酱粉粉嫩嫩干干净净的小穴】<br/>
【要本垒了吗？】</p><p>希卡利弯腰，双手撑在墙上，感觉到托雷基亚的阴茎在自己的私处摩擦着，巨大的龟头几次划过敏感的腔口。他身体颤抖，一直等待着插入，可那根阴茎就是在周围徘徊，不肯进入。他不由自主地活动双腿，微调了一下自己的姿势，屁股撅得更高了。</p><p>托雷基亚很清楚希卡利想要什么，所以故意不满足他，开始用龟头摩擦着肉蒂。人生嘛，总是要拐几个弯才能到达终点，不是吗？</p><p>尝到过快乐滋味儿的穴肉很饥渴，虽然它们还不曾迎来第一个正式插入的阴茎。</p><p>对肉蒂的快速摩擦很快让希卡利再次攀上高潮。托雷基亚提笔在他颤抖的大腿内侧处画了一笔，以作计数。</p><p>“怎、怎么了？”感觉到托雷基亚的目光，希卡利问道。</p><p>托雷基亚没有回答，拿起笔在他后腰处写上“主人请使用我吧”，然后画了个箭头，指向臀部。</p><p>笔尖划过敏感的背部，希卡利大约猜到他写了什么。</p><p>性交又叫做爱，他认为这个说法并不严谨。他想，如果是和托雷基亚的话，再怎么做，自己也不会爱上他的。爱是尊重是包容，不是虐待和侮辱。</p><p>“长官，你迟早会变成我这边的呦。”</p><p>“不，不会的。”</p><p>托雷基亚轻笑一声，侧过身体，把希卡利的头掰过来，开始今天第一个嘴对嘴的亲吻，不同于动作的粗暴，吻是温柔的试探性的，舌头轻轻撬开他的牙齿伸进去，与另一条舌头在狭小的口腔里开展追逐游戏，最后扫过每一个角落。</p><p>不再是单方面的凌辱，情欲的氛围在两个人之间炸开。</p><p>作为老手，托雷基亚轻轻松松地压制着希卡利，不给他喘息的余力，甚至还有闲心亮着猩红的眼底，看着对方的眼灯亮度是如何一点一点微弱下去的。希卡利自知亲不过他，干脆闭上眼灯放任对方温和的侵略，与他纠缠在一起。</p><p>【awsl】<br/>
【太美了，这画面是我能免费看的吗】<br/>
【光姬太美了，被屑托玷污都好美】<br/>
【打完巴掌再给个甜枣，宁太会了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，开个班吧】<br/>
【据说不能嫁给接吻时睁着眼的男人】<br/>
【为什么这么磨叽，不能快点吗】<br/>
【大胆发言的那几位，我奉劝你们，近期见到拿气球特别是蓝色气球的人最好绕道走】</p><p>直到希卡利以为自己要被托雷基亚亲死在这里的时候，他松开了他的唇。分开的唇齿间，一道银丝粘连着。托雷基亚用手抹了下自己的唇边，接着把那道银丝抹在对方脸上。</p><p>重新归回后入的正位，他对准希卡利的生殖腔口，感受到一啜一啜的邀请后，蹭点穴口的淫水，把阴茎插了进去。</p><p>希卡利无力地趴在墙面上，嘴里哼出软绵绵的一声来。</p><p>终于……</p><p>刚刚的假阴茎完全不能和托雷基亚胯间的物件儿相比。内里穴肉酥麻的渴望被满足了，希卡利放松下来，逐渐适应体内一点一点被填满被撑大的感觉。轻微的撕裂感和浓郁的饱足感让他发出了愉悦的呻吟。</p><p>好满，好涨……</p><p>阴茎整根没入温暖湿热的生殖腔后，里面期待已久的软肉一下子围拥上来，紧致地甬道包裹着它，一股股淫水浇在龟头上，爽得托雷基亚头皮发麻。他握住希卡利的腰，开始活塞运动。坚硬粗大的肉棍慢慢进进出出，试图抚平着青涩甬道里每一寸褶皱，一下一下将希卡利平坦的小腹顶出微妙的起伏。</p><p>“啊……嗯啊……唔嗯……呜……”</p><p>呻吟声、噗兹噗兹的水声，以及肉和肉撞击的声音，三种混合起来，仅是听声音就让人面红耳赤、浮想联翩起来。</p><p>托雷基亚的撞击如同方才的吻一样，缓慢而温柔，一点一点地操进希卡利的生殖腔里，再轻轻退出。</p><p>他用堕入黑暗之前的羞涩语气说：“其实我很早之前就非常喜欢长官喔。”</p><p>尚且还能适应节奏的希卡利懵了，问：“嗯啊……什、什么？”</p><p>“我说，我啊，很早之前就非常喜欢您了。”</p><p>托雷基亚一边不急不慢地抽插，一般用金色的指甲轻轻划过希卡利背部漂亮的纹路，自言自语地说着。</p><p>“凭借生命固化技术被授予勋章的长官你是我们蓝族的骄傲，我在宇宙科学技术局被你提拔到开发部门时，开心得快要疯掉了。”</p><p>“嗯……啊……呃啊……”</p><p>希卡利回忆着，那都是多久以前的事了？</p><p>“您是我最敬重的人，长官。”托雷基亚嘴上说着敬重，身下却做着无比亵渎的动作。</p><p>他摸向二人交合处，蘸取了一些流出的淫水，抹在了希卡利背后象征荣誉的勋章上，说：“但，即便是理智冷静如你，不也堕入黑暗变成复仇的恶鬼了吗？”</p><p>“唔……啊啊……”虽然被提到伤心事，但他说的都是实话，希卡利无力也没法反驳。</p><p>“可你居然从黑暗里爬出去了！”温柔的后辈马上变脸，恶狠狠地说着，金色指甲狠狠地在希卡利的后背抓出一条条痕迹，“你是怎么让光之国的人重新接纳你的？上到警备队队长佐菲，下至你的小搭档梦比优斯，还有拿着你的小玩具四处撒野的新生代奥特曼们，他们是不是轮流把你淫贱的生殖腔插了个遍？你居然还加入了警备队……他们在外出做任务时还要带着你出去野战吗？”</p><p>【好像听到了什么不得了的八卦】<br/>
【只是脏话play吧……应该不是真的】<br/>
【你少污蔑我们之间的关系！已经在定位你的坐标了，等救下希卡利，立马就扬了你！！】<br/>
【卧槽，被cue到的蒸煮也在？】<br/>
【awsl，活春宫太香了，撸管撸到肾虚】<br/>
【前面的是谁啊？小梦？炎头？还是谁？】<br/>
【他急了他急了，不会真的是那种关系吧www】</p><p>“你——！”希卡利可以容忍托雷基亚侮辱自己，但绝不允许他污蔑与他关系亲近的其他人。</p><p>“这样就生气了吗？那这样呢？”</p><p>“啊！”</p><p>希卡利的生殖腔被阴茎狠狠贯穿到最深处。托雷基亚撕掉温柔的伪装后，原本缓慢的节奏猛地加快，阴茎快速地抽插着，狠狠碾过每一个敏感点，不断撞击着最深处。</p><p>太快了，实在是太快了……</p><p>“啊嗯……慢点……慢点……”</p><p>托雷基亚从后面猛干着，希卡利逐渐无力的手臂不再能支撑他自己。就在他的脸即将撞上墙面时，托雷基亚像人类给小孩子把尿一样，将他抱起来抵在墙上转了圈，两个人变为面对面，希卡利背靠墙面上，接着把他的腿盘在自己的腰间，托着对方的屁股，不再抽插，只是抵在最深处研磨着。</p><p>由于托雷基亚根本没有拔出阴茎，硕大的性器就那样抵在希卡利的最深处旋转了一百八十度，刺激了一整圈敏感的媚肉。</p><p>希卡利浑身颤抖，悬空的身子除了背后的墙壁就只有托雷基亚这一个支点，他本能地紧紧环住托雷基亚的脖子，嘴边流出涎夜，眼灯忽明忽暗，又一次迎来高潮。</p><p>在他身体猛烈震颤、即将喷涌的前一秒，托雷基亚拔出了阴茎。下一秒钟，没有堵塞物的淫液像洪水一样倾泻而下，哗啦啦喷了一地。</p><p>“托雷基亚……”希卡利离开水的鱼一样，被干到迷糊也不忘挣扎，嘴里喃喃着托雷基亚的名字。</p><p>【他是真的骚，一直在流水，就没停下过】<br/>
【谢谢主播，我射了，射到救援队连夜派人查看M78的某颗小行星是怎么爆掉的】<br/>
【托雷基亚桑太坏了，故意拔出来的吧？】<br/>
【是我的错觉吗，感觉托雷基亚还挺温柔的，没让光姬磕到脸，不然绝对有损美貌】<br/>
【u1s1，确实】<br/>
【比妓女还淫荡，天生被操的料】<br/>
【别这么说www他可是科技局的长官，奥特兄弟和警备队的队员呢】<br/>
【完蛋，我现在满脑子都是黄色八卦】<br/>
【昏过去了吗？】</p><p>托雷基亚抱着神志不清的希卡利，让他缓了缓。接着走到沙发前，命令希卡利趴在沙发椅背上，双膝分开跪在沙发两边的扶手上，撅起屁股。然后把希卡利晾在一旁， 自己走到一旁堆成小山的情趣用品里挑拣着用的顺手的东西去了。</p><p>希卡利的小腹及大腿根部还处在高潮的余韵中。他看不到背后，也不敢往回看，保持着托雷基亚命令他的姿势。当听到托雷基亚走远时，内心略过一丝慌张，但很快，又听到朝自己方向走来的脚步声，除了忐忑、紧张的心情，内心深处竟然还生出些期待来。</p><p>那浑身都被掌控住，动弹不得，痛苦又无比愉悦，灵魂都在战栗的感觉……绝顶的快感让他上瘾，甚至希望托雷基亚不要那么快放他走，还想要再尝试一次那种感觉，就一次，最后一次。</p><p>“啊呀，怎么了怎么了，为什么一直在流水？原来你是这样下流的长官啊，希卡利。”托雷基亚拿笔又画了一道，记下这次高潮，接着两指并拢在希卡利不断分泌液体的甬道里捅了两下，拍拍他肥嫩的臀肉，说，“抬高一点，让大家也看到。”</p><p>希卡利猛地想到几条弹幕的内容，直播间里好像有许多自己认识或认识自己的人。基于这个认知，他犹豫了。</p><p>托雷基亚见状，拿出鞭子，抽打在他的屁股上。</p><p>“呃啊！”他立刻抬高了屁股。</p><p>“这样才对， 要乖。”</p><p>一双手揉捏着出现鞭痕的屁股肉，然后向两边掰开。腿间的肉缝也被波及到，露出细小的冒出涓涓细流的小口。托雷基亚松手，那富有弹性的臀瓣抖了抖，恢复原状。</p><p>【阿光屁股手感真是绝了】<br/>
【正在吃果冻，有点像，可以代】<br/>
【为什么我的性爱娃娃没有那样紧致又富有弹性的手感？！残念】</p><p>托雷基亚拿出一个透明材质会发光的假阴茎塞进希卡利的生殖腔里，接着又调出一个屏幕放在希卡利面前。</p><p>这是……？</p><p>从屏幕上，希卡利可以清晰地看清自己的生殖腔内部的情况。层层媚肉紧紧缠绕着透明假阴茎，不断分泌出淫液方便入侵物体的抽插。托雷基亚握住外面的部分，缓慢抽插着，屏幕上的内容也跟着变幻起来。</p><p>“唔！”</p><p>托雷基亚拿着假阴茎抵在希卡利的一个敏感点上，说：“长官，你看清楚了吗？我的阴茎就是像这样操你的。哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>敏感点被抵着，同时屏幕上显示着他的穴肉是如何热情而富有活力的轻微颤动，然后将透明阴茎绞得更紧了。</p><p>不是，不是这样的。</p><p>他摇摇头，想要逃避，身体却不由自主地做出了淫荡的回应，摇动着腰让透明阴茎在自己体内进进出出。屏幕里的内容反应了一切。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！淫贱的长官！你的熟人们都在看着呢！”托雷基亚在一旁疯狂地笑着。</p><p>理智回归大脑，希卡利马上反应过来是自己的身体出了问题。</p><p>希卡利愤怒地挣开托雷基亚，一拳把他打倒在地，压在他身上说：“我昏迷的时候，你对我的身体做了什么？！”</p><p>【希卡利脑子是真的快】<br/>
【阿光揍托这一幕好像在哪儿见过……历史总是惊人的相似？】<br/>
【药，他给你注射了一管药】</p><p>看见弹幕提醒的希卡利揍在托雷基亚身上，说：“解药呢？把解药交出来！”</p><p>托雷基亚一脸很无辜的表情，说：“没有解药，等药效过了就没了。”</p><p>希卡利更加烦躁了，他当年那么看好托雷基亚，结果他复仇回来对方叛逃了不说，还搞出这种东西来玩弄他。</p><p>“不过，长官你啊——”托雷基亚伸手抓住希卡利的腰往下按，把阴茎插进那个流着水的肉缝里，“你是真的很淫荡。经过我的实验，那本来只是助兴的玩意儿罢了，没想到在你身上会到这个地步。看来你真的很适合被操呢。”</p><p>依附邪神的托雷基亚力量大得惊人，希卡利完全挣脱不开。</p><p>……</p><p>希卡利不记得自己高潮了多少次，大概数一数身上的用来记录高潮次数的“正”字可以得到答案，可那也太多了，数起来很麻烦。他身上除了“正”字之外，就是诸如“肉便器”“请主人插入”“骚货”“淫贱”之类的骚话。</p><p>他在刑架上坐着，反手抓着金属杆支撑自己的身体。手脚上已经没有绳子绑着他了，却还是离不开刑架，总是大敞着双腿任人玩弄。不管被什么东西插进生殖腔，都会用湿滑温热的软肉包住；感觉到阴茎放到嘴边，就主动张嘴含住；半硬半软的前端性器射不出什么精液，只有一点点透明液体会在高潮时冒出。</p><p>托雷基亚不是不喜欢这样的希卡利，只是他更享受征服的过程，对完成品不那么感兴趣。老实讲，确实有点腻味了。</p><p>他准备把调教好的成品送给别人。</p><p>此时，希卡利奥特曼浑身写满淫乱的脏话，生殖腔内插着不停旋转的螺纹按摩棒，穴口淅淅沥沥地留着水，打湿了固定按摩棒的内裤，双手和双脚被十字缚锁在身后，眼灯被眼罩蒙着，口腔里塞着口球，嘴角流出涎液，红色粗缎带在他身上缠成了十分色情的形状，上面甚至有个蝴蝶结。</p><p>看上去就像包装精致的礼物。</p><p>【终于等到这个环节！！托爷大手笔！！】<br/>
【少女祈祷】<br/>
【喂，一个被操烂的烂货而已，你们至于吗】<br/>
【转了N条锦鲤刷屏，好运来到我身边！】</p><p>“那么我现在要随机抽一个观众把他送出去了喔。”</p><p>托雷基亚确实答应希卡利玩腻了就放他走，并没有食言，但他也没有承诺“放走”是放到哪里，不是吗？</p><p>他把礼物丢进托雷拉门扉里。</p><p>谁是那个幸运儿呢？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>